


Binaries

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Astronauts, M/M, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 20:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20346598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Earth has you,Tsukki. That makes up for everything that is crumbling.”  his static voice composed a song Tsukishima would kill to hear over and over again. God fucking damn it, he thinks.





	Binaries

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my Interstellar inspired fic gone wrong.

I. Tsukishima spends his Friday night in the facility, face to face with a camera and a monitor that projects his image right back at him. Months ago the image wasn’t his own, it was Kuroo who is travelling other unknown planet’s orbit light years away from Earth.

It was meant to happen, Bokuto has said. There’s only much distance that their satellite signal can reach the space craft Kuroo is in.They travel in great speed and it’s a feat. Now, Tsukishima has to talk by himself, there’s no Kuroo who urges him to talk more, asks how his day went, etc, etc. 

He wet his lips before he starts to talk, he tells about the rain. He relays what the newscaster had said that morning before Tsukishima went to work. Tsukishima speaks about the city, Tokyo has always been gloomy like someone has set the saturation so low it’s almost black and white and Kuroo knows that. Kei moved to Tokyo years ago to pursue his dreams and found Kuroo who’s dreams are much greater it infected Kei’s; find a solution and be the greatest astrophysicists the world has ever known. 

II.

He comes back the week after.

“Bo and Akaashi got married.” Tsukishima says ever so softly but it resonates in the laboratory. 

He heaves a sigh and continues, “It was a church wedding Kuroo, can you believe?”  
“Those two are atheists!” So is Tsukishima or whatever but he found himself one day in front of the crucified God and prays for his return - Kuroo’s return to Earth. 

It only took a billionth of second for Tsukishima to let out a strangled sob and cover his mouth with his hand. 

“I’m sorry” he says wiping the tears in his face.

“I tried to but I can’t Kuroo, I’m fucking jealous.” It was a battle fought with pride and Tsukishima waved the white flag, he thinks of the possibility and its mystery. He knows he lost Kuroo before he even had him. 

Without calculations, Tsukishima concludes that Kuroo, with a mind and dedication he has was meant for the world to share, was meant for the stars and beyond. And Kei is fucking grateful he gets a piece of him, only for him. Only the four walls of his bedroom can see, only his eyes can see. 

His voice is cracking as he speaks, he thinks for a moment if it matters anymore. 

“It’s stupid and selfish that I stood there in front of them but I could only think of you and me.” 

Tsukishima ended the broadcast and left the laboratory once he’s sure there are no traces of tears in his face. He passes by Bokuto’s station and sees him there with trained fingers typing codes after codes. 

III.

“Guess what is growing in the fields again.” It’s Sunday and Tsukishima is back in the lab, before the sun rises and sheds it’s light just to be obstructed by the towering buildings. 

“Strawberries.” Tsukishima smiles at the thought, ten years ago strawberries are only found in the pages of books treated like a myth just like other agriculture products that can no longer flourish in the face of the Earth.

“It’s slowly coming back, it’s your turn now.” 

IV.

Fall came by and now snow falls outside of his bedroom window, Tsukishima decides to spend his birthday at home and alone rather than going out to celebrate or go to work. 

Two years ago on this day, the first manned intergalactic exploration mission has launched its first craft to space carrying five astronauts and one of them is Kuroo, the youngest man to explore the universe. 

Tsukishima knew Kuroo was meant for this the first time he met him, he knows exactly everything there is. Although with a PhD, Tsukishima can’t help to feel dumb when Kuroo speaks. His head goes blank whenever Kuroo kisses him, when he holds him. For a second Kei feels that nothing is bigger than the both of them. 

He misses him everyday since then, even before he left. 

Tsukishima watches Kuroo’s training sometimes, he ignores the dull tug at his chest as he watches him behind glass walls as Kuroo defies gravity and Tsukishima’s heart swells with pride and admiration. 

Kuroo left on his birthday, took a part of Tsukishima and left broken cracks where he lingers and dances through subtle interludes. A rhapsodic ballad when he misses him most. 

V.

Bokuto calls him to relay news,“He’s multiple galaxies away.” he says over the phone and Tsukishima can’t wrap his head around the fact that Kuroo is that far away from him. 

Galaxies away and no promise of returning. 

“He’s coming back right?” he insists to ask.

He heard Bokuto’s breathing from the other line, long and heavy. “There’s a lot of factors that needed to be considered.” 

“I understand.” he did not notice his grip tightening around the hem of his shirt. His heart had sunk so low like it was anchored by something heavy and ceaseless.

“But please don’t give up on him.”

Tsukishima knows he won’t.

He lays in his bed and recounts memories of Kuroo in his head. 

Kuroo described the rings of Saturn to him, its thin and dazzling rings. Jupiter’s swirls up close are no joke Kuroo told him and Tsukishima agrees.

“They’re still no match when it comes to Earth, Kei.” 

“The Earth is dying and you of all people know that very well, that’s why you’re there.” Tsukishima replied and rested his face on his palm, tracing Kuroo’s face on the screen with his free hand.

“Earth has you, Tsukki. That makes up for everything that is crumbling.” his static voice composed a song Tsukishima would kill to hear over and over again. God fucking damn it, he thinks. 

VI.

It’s the end of Summer when Bokuto tells him they can no longer transmit video signals over the craft. So Tsukishima types his message on the keyboard with shaking fingers and quivering lips. Bokuto apologizes, “It’s not your fault.” he says. 

There was nothing and then Kuroo was his everything, an infinite possibilities. Kuroo came with no prologue just a collision with an outstanding impact that left a crater in Tsukishima, he’ll live with it for the rest of his life. 

Gravity is out of the equation when Tsukishima fell for Kuroo, just the sharpness of his smile. Maybe the stars aligned, a cosmic energy intervention, something science can’t explain. Just the beating of their hearts, the meeting of their lips, a declaration of coming home. 

VII.

It’s summer and the sun is high up in the sky. Tsukishima drops by the facility and writes a message “The answer is in my arms Kuroo, I’ll be your home and world when you return. I love you and I’ll always will.” Tsukishima hits the enter button and hopes for the best.

A month after Bokuto delivers a piece of paper at his door steps, he takes a look at it to find a series of binaries.

_01101011 01100101 01101001 00001101 00001010___

_ _

_ _It only took him a second to figure out the numbers, Tsukishima knows his name well. The scientists must be disappointed, they haven’t received any data from the manned spacecraft in months and when they did, it was someone’s name. Tsukishima knows it’s a part of something bigger and more profound or not. Knowing Kuroo it may be something out of the ordinary or an answer to his cheesy message, either way Kuroo thinks of him. _ _

_ _

_ _And a month after that Tsukishima signs his resignation._ _

_ _

_ _Tsukishima travels back to Miyagi and immediately hails a cab and gave his parent’s address. He passes by green fields, leaves gilded from the sinking sun in the horizon. He comes home to his parents and accepts the offer to teach at a local university as a profession and a living, hoping to forget. _ _

_ _

_ _It is the fourth winter since the lift-off, it is also when the manned spacecraft for the intergalactic exploration cuts its connection with Earth’s satellite. _ _

_ _Tsukishima understands and lives the rest of his life in the small town he is from, he lives his life knowing when he looks up in the sky there is the universe- full of endless possibilities. _ _

_ _He will look up in the sky and knows that it is ceaseless waiting to be explored and Tsukishima also knows that astronaut Kuroo Tetsurou has million of light years head start. The only case is he didn’t return to tell his story._ _


End file.
